


Wanna One Fanfiction Awards

by aridnie



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Topp Dogg (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aridnie/pseuds/aridnie
Summary: The Wanna One Fanfiction Awards recognizes the best of Wanna One fanfiction for 2017! Nominate your favourites, appreciate all the chosen fanworks, and vote for the best.





	1. Chapter 1

wannaonefanfictionawards.tumblr.com

Hello, fellow shippers!! In an effort to celebrate our little fandom corner and the amazing works that have been created this past year, your lovely admins thought of creating an awards ceremony!

How does this work? You take a look back at your favourite works of fanfiction written during 2017 and nominate them to one of the several categories we have; we post all the nominations and contact the authors; you consider all the nominated works and cast your votes!

There are several rules and guidelines that we ask you to please read before doing anything; you can find those on our tumblr: wannaoneffawards.tumblr.com

We have eleven categories for fanfiction, which you can also find on our tumblr.

To submit your nominations, you need to go to the Google Form link on the tumblr or here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTu_rlQU_lfAJ_myFLGWKg-EPLGqh3QTp7DvkvoaRvt6DPPQ/viewform?usp=sf_link

Nominations are going to be accepted from October 1st to December 8th. On the 8th nominations will close and we will calculate the top 11 nominees, and if all goes well, on December 10th we’ll be releasing a poll for fans to vote through!

If you have any questions about the rules, think we missed something or would want us to reconsider anything, don’t hesitate to contact us.

Go show your favourite authors some love!

wannaonefanfictionawards.tumblr.com


	2. Nominees Announced!

wannaonefanfictionawards.tumblr.com

The nominees have been chosen, now it's your turn to pick your favorite fan fictions of the year!

Voting is going to be Pick 2 - in memory of our beloved Produce 101! All nominated works will be listed on our tumblr with links to the fan fiction.

As many will notice there are some categories that have more than 11 nominated works. This is because there were categories where too many fics were tied for the remaining spots. In these cases, more than 11 nominated fan fictions were selected.

Voting closes on December 29th at midnight GMT. The winners will be announced on January 1st!

The Nominees:  
Best AU

idk’ (and other cute ways of saying ‘i like you’) - snapchat

Jonghyun’s Eleven - chaosmyths

not in blood but in bond - deliveryservice

A midsummer nights nightmare - deliveryservice

Dolor - Frostbloom

Dearest and Nearest - AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

Who You Are (and what you love) - PartTimeRelics

A Week (To Fall In Love) - AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

the bet (or the tale of how ong seongwoo’s life turned upside down) - pallavens

Who Says the Nights are For Sleeping - lucitae

Redamancy - fairyslush

 

Best Romance

idk’ (and other cute ways of saying 'i like you’) - snapchat

hold onto me, 'cause i’m a little unsteady - dreamsailing

A Week (to fall in love) - AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

Tacenda - Hamartia97

The words that hover around deep inside (i love you) - uyu

Dearest and Nearest - AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

Heart out - nefariousness

come on skinny love - Fir8008

All I Want (is nothing more) - catastrophes

Everything is pink - leftoveramericano

Don’t be shy - jaeson, kanto

 

Best Fluff

Anthologie: Stories of Us - AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

Things Left Unsaid - AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

#hyunsquared (yep, we’re that couple) - wildflower (bangtrashsyd)

bed bugs - never (kimsuccjin)

The outsider - namjoonslube

Baby steps - bapaldeul

(un)fortunate instances of small sungwoon - mvpchani

Glad i met you - winkwonkwrites

Caption this - iwillalwaysbelieve

Well done - kanto

Perfect - cherrybombtriestowrite

 

Best Canon-Compliant

if you wished to be loved, love - Hamartia97

Last Impressions - LillithEvans

Silent Stares - thisseemslikefun

That letter - wildflower (bangtrashyd)

to survive - wildflower (bangtrashyd)

Turning on a one way street (I’ll find my way to you) - parkjinyeong

101 Texts - hansoldmysoul

3 AM intruder - etherealsmile

A primer for the small weird loves - burnintoash

Hands on me - ongnielsbub

Head over Heels - bambilee

 

Best Angst

Dearest & Nearest - AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

Dolor - Frostbloom

Hold onto me, ‘cause i’m a little unsteady - dreamsailing

If you wish to be loved, love - hamartia97

Moon, Stars and Sunflowers - danxk

That letter - wildflower (bangtrashyd)

The summer they spent lost - slackeuse

All Good things (come to an end) - sleepytime

I wanna let him take control - spoiltmilk

Playing pretend - moya_chin

Too good at goodbyes - juujuu

When two worlds collide - nattycookies09

 

Best Humor

3 AM Intruder - etherealsmile

‘Idk’ (and other other cute ways of saying ‘i like you’) - snapchat

In your eyes - 6woojin

Is this kwon hyunbin? (no, this is patrick…) - ikyksou

Kiss me thru the phone - levihans

Ong and bros - guanlinsgf

Produce 101 group chats - vivaldichase

Ravioli, ravioli - flowerfairies

Texting with Broduce - byunderella

The sexy bandits - shakeit_dontbreakit

Welcome Home Master - thisseemslikefun

‘Wtf’(and other solid wars of saying ‘you’re cute’) - snapchat

 

Best Smut Scene

Don’t be shy - jaeson, kanto

Let me pull that (kink) - danxk

No doubts - thisseemslikefun

Office Affairs - thisseemslikefun

Pretty - zhujungjungting

A Primer for the small weird - burnintoash

All too real - toomuchtoosoon1

Competition - yuri_chan

Get down or get ugly - doxies

Lights turned on - snakeboys

This unstoppable feeling is like freedom - never (kimsuccjin)

 

Best One-Shot

Good luck avocado boy - 6woojin

idk’ (and other cute ways of saying 'i like you’) - snapchat

No doubts - thisseemslikefun

Not in blood but in bond - deliveryservice

Opposite Direction - AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

the bet (or the tale of how ong seongwoo’s life turned upside down) - pallavens

Take one step closer to you - galacticnik

This moment is a good thing - manamune

Through the camera - decendium

Wanna be my superhero - daimler

When i look at you (i shine too) - galacticnik

Who? - bugibugi

 

Best Multi-Chaptered

a midsummer night’s nightmare - deliveryservice

A Week (to fall in love) - AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

All Good Things (Come to an End) - sleepytime

Beautiful Mistake - niel4ong

Come on skinny love - fir8008

Dearest and Nearest - AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

Dolor - frostbloom

Hold onto me, ‘cause I’m a little unsteady - dreamsailing

Jonghyun’s Eleven - chaosmyths

Night rather than day - snakeboys

To survive - wildflower (bangtrashyd)

Who you are (and what you love) - PartTimeRelics

 

Fandom’s Most Loved

AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

Dreamsailing

Frostbloom

Hamartia97

Jaeson

Slackeuse

Snapchat

Thisseemslikefun

Wildflower (bangtrashyd)

Zhujungjungting

 

Golden Star Award

Dearest and Nearest - AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

A Week (To Fall In Love) - AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)

Dolor - Frostbloom

idk’ (and other cute ways of saying 'i like you’) - snapchat

Hold onto me, 'cause i’m a little unsteady - Dreamsailing

Jonghyun’s Eleven - chaosmyths

come on skinny love - Fir8008

not in blood but in bond - deliveryservice

the bet (or the tale of how ong seongwoo’s life turned upside down) - pallavens

to survive - wildflower (bangtrashsyd)

Moon, Stars & Sunflowers (Faded Souls 1) - Danxk

Office Affairs - thisseemslikefun

 

wannaonefanfictionawards.tumblr.com


End file.
